There Was a Little Toolshed
by MarluxiasRose
Summary: Marik and Bakura are kidnapped by a psychopathic pedophile. / Thiefshipping  Marik Ishtar x Yami Bakuara
1. Misery and Completion

_**Warnings**: This is yaoi. Boy on boy love. Don't like it, don't read it. Swearing, violence and rape will be imminent. And Pedophilia. The bad kind. _

_**Disclaimer**: Marik and Bakura are (c) Kazuki Takahasi_

_**Summary**: Marik and Bakura are kidnapped by a psychopath pedophile.  
_

_**Pairings**: Theifshipping [Yami Bakura x Marik Ishtar]_

**Authors note: ****_This story starts out in a child's dialogue and moves into a more mature dialogue when he grows up. Please don't think I'm just being lazy at the beginning, he's talking like a six year old._**

**_ALSO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES AT THE END! You'll get the last chapter a lot better. =)  
_**

_Inspiration from this came from listening to Stairway to Heaven backwards. Apparently it says at one part, "There was a little tool shed where he made us suffer, sad Satan." Yeah, I don't believe it. I'm pretty sure Led Zeppelin didn't intend for it to be that way. xD But yeah. That was my inspiration!__  
_

* * *

_June 13__th__, 1999 - Sunday_

"No!" I yelled at the man who had just grabbed my best friend. I reached out to try and help him but the adult man just pushed me away, pulling him up and setting him on the work bench. That stupid work bench.

"Now start counting to ten, little one," he talked in a low, evil voice, and Marik did as he was told, as he usually did.

"One," he spoke in a scared voice, "t-two….th-three…." And with every number, Jet-man took off his clothes…and I think Marik was crying. No, he couldn't make Marik cry, I wouldn't let him. I stood up and ran over to him, pulling on the man's shirt, but fell over. He was too strong, and he wasn't even trying!

"Seven….e-eight…"

All of Marik's clothes were off.

"HEY! HEY STOP THAT!" I yelled out at him, trying to do everything I could!

"Nine…" Jet-man let out with Marik... "Ten."

Marik's screaming pierced my ears.

* * *

We sat there in the dark, like we did every night, just sitting together and trying to go to sleep. But the nightmares…

"Bakura?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah?" I looked back over at him.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

"Yeah…once I find a way out. It's just a toolshed…" I frowned. With no windows. And a locked door. And it was made of wood, not wimpy metal. It'd be hard, but we'd find a way out.

"Is anyone looking for us?"

"I don't know. I'm sure our families are…" I scratched my head in thought. We had been here a while... maybe … like a whole year. Or something.

"Maybe.." he sighed and hugged me and I hugged him back.

Marik is my best friend. Him and I go to school together, and we pretty much only hang out with eachother. No one in class really likes us too much. We're too weird for them or something, but that's alright. I don't care. I just needed Marik as a friend, anyways. He was way cooler than those punks.

Jet-man is the guy who hurts us. Well, we're not sure about his real name, but the name on the tools around us say "JET" on them...so that's just what we started calling him, and he didn't seem to mind it at all. Jet-man says that he likes us, and that these are just games he's playing because he's watching us while our dads are on vacation and he doesn't want us to be bored. But I know better. These aren't games, and if they are, they're really stupid games. I mean, who else would play them? I had never heard of these being games in my life!

"Goodnight, Baku…" Marik whispered out, seeming to fall to sleep rather quickly. I wished I could do that, but I wasn't tired at all. I was angry. Too angry to go to bed.

"Goodnight.."

* * *

_June 14__th__, 1999 - Monday_

"Good morning, my children."

I opened one of my eyes and looked over at Jet-Man as he walked into the shed, wincing as the sunlight was let in. Turning to Marik, I shook him a little to wake him up, and he sat up, watching his face go from peaceful to scared in just a split-second, and I kinda felt bad for it. But there wasn't much else I could do.

"Mmm, mm, did you guys sleep well?" he smirked and pulled out a grocery bag filled with things of all sorts. "Here's your food for today."

Jet-man reached into the sack and pulled out a few items before setting it down and started working on it. A needle and some powdery stuff that he had been giving us lately. I had been wondering what it was, but he just told us that it was to make us feel better. And I really kind of liked it after a bit… in fact we started wanting it sometimes more than we get it – which was every other morning.

"You know the drill."

We both held out our arms. Eagerly.

A few slaps, a small prick, a few seconds. I fell back down on the ground, twitching a little bit. He gave me more than he had been, and to be honest it kind of hurt…but I was quickly out of it and I was in my comfort world.

The next thing I remembered was Jet-man messing with Marik, who looked passed out for the moment. The whole room was spinning. I stood myself up and glared, stumbling over to him and tugging at Jet-man's arm. "H-hey…s-stop that! Stop …stop it! Let him go!"

He stopped his lower-body motions and looked down at me. My friend raised his head to look over at me with tired eyes (so I guess he was awake.)The adult tossed him aside and walked over to me. "Would you rather it was you?"

"Wha?" I blinked a few times, still not fully down to Earth. I was picked up and put on the workbench, his hand reaching down my torn-up jeans, leaving trails of fire on my skin. "Hey.." I grabbed his hand, trying to pull it out. But it didn't work and he wrapped his fingers around my "naughty spot" (or so he called it). He rubbed and rubbed and rubbed leaving an uncomfortably warm feeling with every motion, like when you rub your hands together too much and it starts to burn.

I tried to get away every way I could. I kicked, I moved around, but I was punished for disobeying him by getting my hand nailed to the bench. It hurt, REALLY badly. I don't normally cry but..

"STAY. STILL." He yelled and pulled off my pants…and I blacked out for the rest as a horrible pain shot through my body.

* * *

_June 22__nd__, 1999 – Tuesday_

My hand….I can't move my hand anymore.

I feel so sick.

And Marik's getting all the attention. Every last bit of it. And I can't even stand up to help him..my legs won't move themselves…what am I going to do, I can't just not do anything? Marik's getting hurt! "Marik!" I attempted to let out, but my voice was gone. My throat hurt. My jaw wouldn't even move. So I just laid down there! Not being able to do anything but watch… Hang in there, Marik.

* * *

_June 30__th, __1999 – Wednesday_

"You're probably going to die," Jet-man repeated himself for the third time and walked out of the tool shed, locking it.

He told me that I was sick because of the nail that made my hand stop working. He said it was rusty. That there was probably some disease on it that will kill me eventually.

He also told me there was this nice little spot he had picked out for me in the backyard where he could bury me. In a cardboard box.

But I feel like I'm getting better… honestly.

I can talk again.

"Marik," I let out softly, looking down at my feet, barely able to make them out in the dark at the moment. "If I die tonight…. I'm really…really sorry…" I sighed and wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"Why would you die?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "He just told me I'd die real soon."

"Because you're sick?"

I looked down at my pus infested right hand. "Yeah."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, and I did the same thing back to him.

"I don't want you to die."

"I don't want to die either…"

* * *

_July 10__th__ – Saturday – 3:30 AM_

We had to get out of here. I just had this feeling that we wouldn't last much longer if I didn't do anything about it. Right now. And if I was going to die, I didn't want to die in here.

I stood up and looked around, shaking Marik awake in the early hours of the morning. "Hey!"

Marik sat up and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"We're leaving?"

Mariks' eyes opened quickly, surprised and confused. "What? How?"

"I don't know, but I want to get out right now…" I nodded and started looking around the tool shed like I had done a billion times before. "There HAS to be some way. "

My friend nodded and started helping me scan the walls….

"Wait…dude, this place is a TOOL shed now that I think about it…" I frowned and scratched d my head. "As in we could seriously just get a bunch of tools to knock this thing down!"

Why hadn't I thought about that before? Of all the stupid things…

So I grabbed one of the sledgehammers and looked at the door. I had seen this on a T.V. show before. Pro wrestlers used it to beat each other's faces in all the time.

Then again, I was no pro wrestler. I was just a kid. And I could barely hold this thing up…with one hand.

But I tried anyways, taking the hammer to the door and beating it against it. No luck. It didn't even hit where it was supposed to. I looked over at Marik and frowned. He nodded and walked over to me before grabbing onto it with me and we both started to ram the door as hard as we could.

It cracked open. The only problem was that the lock still made it just small enough that we couldn't get through.

"If he finds out, we're so dead."

I nodded and looked around. "Then we just need to get out of here before he finds out… Here. Let's work on the bottom of the door, maybe we can break some of it off enough that we can leave."

Marik nodded and frowned. "But the powder tomorrow…" he whispered out.

I sighed. "We'll find some somewhere else or something… you'd really stay for that?" I got a nod in return.

"No, come on. Let's just go." I sighed and grabbed a saw with my good hand and attempted to do something to cut out a hole. It was hard and you had to angle it just the right way, but it ended up working.

Once I was finally able to get it cut out enough, I kicked it out as best as I could and peered under the door to the outside world. "I think we can get out!" I grinned and looked over at Marik, who just gave me a look. "What?"

"But the powder."

I growled. "No. Not the powder. Are you going to stay here and get hurt for that stupid thing? We'll find some when we're out, okay? I'm sure dad knows where we can get some. It's probably at the store. Anyways, let's go."

Marik nodded and the both of us headed out, squeezing under the jagged door. I got splinters on my back in the process, but it was all worth it. Once we were out I stood up, my eyes widened a little bit. We were outside. … We were outside!

It was cold. It was nighttime. But it smelt so good.

I heard Marik start crying behind me. But I don't think in a bad way.

One problem arose in my mind though. How were we going to get home? ….A phone … from one of the houses around here? I grabbed Marik by the hand and started walking off with him, looking for someone who might be home.

* * *

_July 10__th__, 1999 – Saturday – 12:25 PM_

A nice lady answered the door. She was the first one all day. I guessed everyone else was sleeping or something. But we finally were able to use the phone, and she brought us in and served us REAL food. Not the crap Jet-man had been giving us. And Marik and I ate like there was no tomorrow.

Once we finished eating she handed us her cell phone. I took it and thought for a moment, trying to remember my dad's number. Once I remembered, I punched in the keys and held the phone to my ear and grinning when he let out a strong hello.

"DAD!"

"Touzoku! Where are you!"

* * *

_November 4__th__, 2007 – Sunday_

An anniversary the both of us wanted to forget, but we always seemed to remember. To "celebrate" for lack of better words, those eight months we had gone missing. The two of us have stuck together for the longest time, and the both of us were pretty much loners, even in our transition up to high school. I used to hear that in high school nobody cares about what you do or what you look like; As long as you left them alone, they'd leave you alone. There was supposed to be drama, but only for those who did stick their insignificant little noses into other people's businesses. But no. We were still shunned as ever. But we didn't need anyone else, or at least I didn't. I didn't need anyone but Marik, who I had glued myself to, everyday. And he didn't seem to mind at all.

The two of us had grown so close. Most likely closer than we ever should have gotten but I didn't care. It got to the point where if I didn't have him with me I was completely lost. I had no idea what to do… And as far as I knew, he was the same way.

I mean, the two of us acted like a couple. We held each other. We laughed. We kissed. Yet neither one of us ever said anything about us being together, so I wasn't completely sure about the whole…togetherness…thing. But I definitely loved him. More than anything else.

* * *

_November 25__th__, 2007 – Sunday_

I sighed, trying to relax the boy's stiff body. He was scared, and I knew it, but we both seemed to agree that this was something we wanted to do. My kisses trailed down his neck in a gentle manner as I whispered out sweet nothings that seemed to float away into the air. Just to calm him down.

The trail led down past his stomach and towards his manhood. Before I could do anything he grabbed my head and shook his own.

I frowned and sat up. "Marik, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know but…"

"Should I stop?"

"No…"

"Then please, trust me."

Once he let go of my head, I continued, licking around his shaft and getting a moan in return. It was a start. I licked down and up once more before wrapping my mouth around it, swirling my tongue and sucking in different patterns, happy to hear the pleased sounds coming from him.

My tongue worked its way down to the anal area, where I attempted to lubricate it with my saliva, getting mixed reactions from the other. But I carried on, I didn't want to end up hurting him somehow. We didn't have anything else.

After I finished, I sat back up and slid up Marik's body, hooking my arms around his legs to pull him up and intertwining our hands together.

Pushing into him, I leaned down and kissed him as I began to hear him panic, clutching his fingers in mine.

Eventually I was able to pick up pace, thrusting in and out of him with feeling pulsating through each and every one of my veins and this would continue for a while, the two of us becoming one entity, as we let out pleasured howls into the night.

* * *

_November 27__th__, 2007 – Tuesday 2:30 PM_

Something wasn't right.

Marik ignored me all throughout the school day and every time I tried to talk to him, he found some way to vanish into thin air.

I caught him after school, grabbing his arm and frowning at him in concern. "Is something wrong, Marik?"

"No…no nothing's wrong," he gave a small smile. I looked over at a woman - who I had come to know as Shizuka from my Math class – as she ran over to us.

"Bakura, this is Shizuka," Marik introduced us. I raised an eyebrow and waved. "Hi.."

Shizuka smiled and waved back. "So, are we going?"

"Going where?" I looked over at Marik.

His facial expression changed and he nodded at the girl. "Yeah, just give me a second."

"What?" I attempted to get an answer.

The blonde sighed and walked over to the side, motioning for me to follow, which I did obediently.

"Listen, Baku…" he began and sighed. "Bakura. I have a proposal."

"What kind of proposal?" I crossed my arms.

"I thought about it yesterday. About everything. My nightmares have started up again. I can't help but stress out about every little thing. I see him everywhere and I just want to forget. I've always..just wanted to forget."

"Alright?" I didn't like the sound of this.

"And I think that means staying away from you."

My heart sunk to my feet. "…what?"

"You know… like. I don't think we should be around each other anymore. It might be best for the both of us. I mean, you want to forget to, don't you?"

_But you're what makes me forget._

I simply nodded, looking down.

"Maybe one day things can go back to normal but for now…I just. I want to live my life and not have a constant reminder…it happened so long ago. I should be able to let it go by now but I can't."

"What's with the girl?" I spat.

"We're going out on a date," the other chewed on his lip.

"A date?" A date! "What about us?"

"What about us, Bakura? We're just friends. Friends who need a big, long break from eachother…"

"What about the other night?"

"What other night?" He looked at me sternly.

I growled, tensing up before letting it all drop. That wouldn't solve anything.

"Whatever you want." I walked away.

* * *

_November 27__th__, 2007 – Tuesday 11:24 PM_

I couldn't get him out of my mind all fucking day. Why the hell did he just decide to drop me the fuck off like that? Did it not occur to him that what I needed was completely different! How selfish could he be! Shouldn't see eachother anymore… FRIENDS? After that night. Friends? That's all I was to him? And then he had the nerve to ask that woman out! Fuck him, fuck him, FUCK HIM. I NEEDED HIM. He was my LIFE for the past… fuck…eight years? And that's all he could give me?

Calm down, Bakura. It was probably your fault in the first place. Why the hell did you guys agree to have SEX anyways? Sex! On top of all that, gay sex. You know, what that foul man did to the both of us, of course he didn't want to do it! He was probably just… I don't know. Agreeing…for some reason other than actually wanting it. I scared him to death.

I scared him away from me?

* * *

_November 28__th__, 2007 – Wednesday_

He wasn't kidding. He didn't talk to me today…

He wouldn't even look at me. He didn't acknowledge my existence whatsoever.

Although I figured that he probably knew that I was there… so how was that helping him forget? Just not looking at me wouldn't help the situation. I needed to be gone.

Gone, gone, gone…

Damn it, why was I such a screw up! I threw him away! I threw the only thing I gave a shit about in my whole fucking life away. I should have known that it wouldn't help. But no. I thought that maybe if he could overcome his fear he wouldn't be so afraid of it anymore. Obviously I was wrong! Now he's forgetting me? What the fuck was wrong with me?

I stared down at my hand, scarred with a hole from that fucking nail. It still hadn't gone away.

Then I looked over at the knife in my good hand. My non-paralyzed hand.

Slowly I brought the knife down on the wrist of my paralyzed hand, taking in the moment, staring at the salt-laced water drop that hit it…

Maybe this was exactly what he was doing.

Maybe I should forget too.

As fast as I could, I pushed the knife into my skin, further and further, cracking the bone and slicing the limb right off of my arm, yelling and groaning in pain and feeling myself go in and out of consciousness from shock.

He wanted to cut me off of him.

So he wouldn't have to deal with it.

Pain surged all around me. My arm pulsing quickly. Blood pouring out of me.

And soon enough I fell to the ground, the last thing I saw was the wall. That …dark, dull wall of my basement.

But at least it wasn't a shed.

* * *

_ December 3__rd__, 2007 – Monday_

Marik stared at the tombstone as he walked up to it, trailing through the cold; dead grass crunching beneath his feet. He clutched onto a single flower, biting his lip and crouching down to set it down in front of the slab as he reached it.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing was coming. So he just sat there for a moment.

"In loving Memory of Touzoku Bakura…" he whispered out..

Another few moments.

He broke in an instant, falling down to his knees and hugging the stone, sobbing into it's coldness.

"I love you."


	2. The Lost Day

_ November 26__th__, 2007– Monday_

Marik stepped around the grocery store for his sister, putting the things they needed in a small basket. They didn't really need all that much. It was just milk…bread…eggs…. The usual.

In his ear he had his music playing through his earbuds, not paying attention to the world around him and humming rather loudly. Just until he received a tap on the shoulder.

"Marik!"

He pulled out his earphone and frowned, turning around. "Ye-"

He froze.

"Marik! It's been a while… you've grown up so beautifully."

…

"You do remember me, don't you? What was that ridiculous nickname you gave me again?"

"Je…" he couldn't finish.

"Right. "Jet-man" … whatever. My god, Marik. And to think I could have killed this beautiful song bird."

Marik's heart pounded in his chest. "S…stay away."

"Oh Marik. Don't worry, I won't come near you." He wrapped his arm around Marik's waist. "Not more than this at least.."

Lies.

The older man laughed under his breath and leaned forward to bite the other's ear before whispering in, "How's the other doing?"

The blonde didn't answer. His mind was being flooded with memories he thought he suppressed.

"Lovely little thing. I best get going. I have little mouths to feed." He snickered and pulled away before starting to walk off.

Marik ran home as fast as he could.


End file.
